halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fey' R ird
Introduction Fey'R Ird is a Kig-Yar from Eayn He originally joined the covenant as a mercenary but soon was adopted into the Covenant's religion. He is a very calm and logical and unlike other Kig-Yar he is right-handed and a poor shot. When he joined the Covenant they sent him to guard a Forerunner structure, The Silent Cartographer, there at the moment was a Unggoy That goes by the name Jub-Jub. The Beginning Fey'R Ird was posted at The Silent Cartographer, He stood by the entrance of the main building that led to the map room, Every day was always quiet and boring the only other company was Jub-Jub, a Mentally Unstable Unggoy Prone to Panic and mood swings.Both stood in silence until Jub-Jub stared trowing rocks at the sea. "What are you doing now" Jub-Jub turned and said "Worms in water me kill" Fey'R Deactivated his Defense gauntlet and slowly moved toward Jub-Jub because at a few instances he hit Fey'R on the back of his head. Jub-Jub Picked up several more rocks and ran to the shore Fey'R watched him toss stone after stone until he jumped in glee and ran into the water he cane out with an eel-like creature. Fey'R ran down toward the beach and look at the dead creature in Jub-Jub's arms. Fey'R was puzzled and Jub-Jub shouted "ONE!" Fey'R took the eel-like creature from Jub-Jub and examined it. "What is this thing?" Jub-Jub shrugged and said "It look like Worm." Fey'R looked up at Jub-Jub "Is it edible?" a few moments later there was a small fire and the eel-creature was roasting in it. Jub-Jub stood up and pointed at the sky there was a Spirit drop-ship incoming When it landed and two Sangheilli one was a Major Domo and the other was a Zealot Field Master. The Sangheilli walked over toward the Unggoy and Kig-Yar The Sangheilli Zealot asked in a calm voice "You two tell me were are the rest of your troop?" Fey'R exchanged glances with Jub-Jub and looked back at the Zealot "Were all that's left." the Zealot look at the Major Domo, the Sangheilli nodded the Zealot walked back to his ship and said "You two are as of now assigned a new mission." Fey'R and Jub-Jub stood up and the Major Domo explained "Our mission is now to intercept any enemy ships and... What in our lords name is that. Jub-Jub lifted up the eel-like creature fom the small fire and offered some to him. the Major Sangheilli just turned and went back to the ship. Fey'R and Jub-Jub boarded the ship and took off away from the quiet tropical island. Meeting the Chief Jub-Jub was outfitted in his new Unggoy Major armor, and Fey,R received the newest model of the Kig-yar Point Defense Gauntlet both on a boarding craft awaiting the Humans on board, Fey'R was the only Kig-Yar on the mission since all other of his species are very paranoid and panicky during boarding action and do not fight properly yet he was fairly okay with boarding other ships. Suddenly a large clang cut through the silence of space and they boarded the Humans ship The Pillar of Autumn. The lance of troops burst out of the Boarding craft weapons raised and ready to fire it was not long until a platoon of marines came armed to the teeth. Their assault rifles sounding trough the hallways. the marine didn't stand a chance against the Major Domo that lead them shooting down human after human in a flash. by the time the small firefight was over Fey'R just got his Defense gauntlet ready. Jub-Jub walk over to one of the humans and bashed the dead corpse skull with his Needler. Fey'R scouted the next hallway. there were two yellow shirts and a marine fire at some a file of Unggoy in panic near there fallen leader. Fey'R didn't bother calling his troop he craved some action of his own, Still standing in the other hallway he Charged his Plasma pistol turned around the corner and fired at the marine the overcharged shot burned the back of his head and the human fell with a thud. the two yellow shirts turned with their pistols raised. the file of Unggoy was completely wasted and the humans dint was any time the shot rang out one after another flashing against Fey'R's shield Fey'R was very reckless and charged the two Humans bashing one with his his shield and firing another overcharged shot at the other he thought himself as triumphant killing three Humans in rapid succession, but another shot rang out, his leg was in Immense pain, next thing he knew he fell to the ground. One of the humans wasn't dead and stood up leveling the pistol to his head the Human spoke only one word "Die" But then the Major Domo leading Fey'R and Jub-Jub sneaked up behind him and smashed his skull in with his Plasma Rifle. The Human was instantly killed and Fey'R safe for the moment. Their leader stole some healing medicine from the humans and removed the bullet the medicine Bio Foam worked instantly completely healing his wound. Their leader Rolama' Gloaimee scanned the next room it was a human dinning center. There lance stood in there were several other sanghilli all minors with a small troop of grunt the two lances were about to converse until a platoon of Humans surprised the solders in their tracks and with them The Demon. The Demon quickly chose a target Rolama, the Demon charged, gun ablaze. the Sanghilli took cover until his shield recharged, when they were the Major lunged out at the Demon thwacking him in his side. Fey'R was busy trying to shoot down a Human to realize that Rolama was about to be killed. But he turned his head for a moment to see the Major be hit with the butt of his gun and fired at Rolama tried o stand up but the Demon's heavy boot crashed down on his chest, Rolama was breathing sparingly but at least he was alive. Fey'R tried to save him He shot one last over charged shoot at the demon his shielding faltered and he rapidly ducked for cover. Fey'R came to Rolama's side but the Veteran Sanghilli denied help as he slowly stood up and said "Take my troop to the escape pod the humans are heading there" Fey'R nodded and called his troop to follow him to the escape pods. The Demon rushed for the escapees but the exit was blocked by Rolama, the Sanghilli laughed and threw a grenade between him and the Demon to slow him down. The blast killed Rolama but only striped the demon temporarily of his shield. Fey'R,Jub-Jub and several other Unggoy ran to the escape pod. The pod was being blocked by six Marines, their are six humans and five of them an even fight by Jub-Jub's standards. The five quickly engaged in combat two of the three Unggoy fell very early but the third didn't go down without one of the marines by sticking him. Four marines stood firing at the two but Fey'R Picked up a human grenade by his feet and chucked it at the humans. The blast killed two marines the others were than picked off by Jub-Jub's Needler. Then the two ran into the escape pod and activated it the pod launched and headed toward an unknown ring world. The Ring World: Halo The escape pod flew violently in the air waiting to destructively embrace the hard ground, Jub-Jub was in the midst of a panic attack with didn't help Fey'R with controlling the Human vehicle Fey'R beat the control with his fists try to figure out what to do. The time came when the pod crashed in a burning heap against a cliff. Fey'R was still alive but nearly unconscious he looked to Jub-Jub gingerly he stood up and walked over to check the Unggoy's pulse he was unconscious but alive. He rolled his friend out of the pod there was a structure, smaller than the Silent Cartographer but still suitable for habitats Fey'R laid Jub-Jub on the ground and he rested against a wall he saw in the sky another escape pod flew west of his location he looked back at Jub-Jub and fell asleep. When he awoke there were many more Covenant troops there leading seven hostages in the structure, he stood up and saw Jub-Jub refilling his methane tank. Fey'R walked over to the nearest Sanghilli and asked "What of the Humans craft" The Sanghilli Minor had a deep raspy voice "The Human ship has fallen but the Demon escaped it flame." Fey'R swore to himself, Because Rolama died in vein letting him and Jub-Jub escape to safety. Fey'R grabbed his Plasma pistol and check its charge it was out. No sooner than he looked up but he saw in the hilltops but The Demon in human vehicle with two other marines redying themselves. Rey'R dropped his Weapon and Softly said "Hand me your Rifle." the Sanghilli minor scoffed at the Kig-yar "Why should I? Get your own weapon." the Kig -Yar Ripped the Plasma rifle from the Sanghilli's side and fired a few bolts at the human vehicle charging like a bull at the unsuspecting Troops. The Troops quickly turned to the Demon as he bowled through Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Sanghilli. Jub-Jub, Fey'R and the Sanghilli Minor Olam' Troumee ran unto the structure and hid. The Minor Laughed aloud "The Demon here! I will tear his head off and mount in on my wall!" he ran out when the car like vehicle passed by he tried to hijack it by ripping the marine from his seat his attempt was failed and the marine on a large turret tore through his shield and reduced his body to scrap. Jub-Jub than said to Fey'R "Demon go bye now." he pulled a grenade from his supply pouch and threw it at the demon. It didn't stick but it did flip the vehicle in the blast and the marine in the side seat was killed under the crushing vehicle.the demon survived the blast and made a landing he started to shoot at anything that moved. Fey'R grabbed Jub-Jub and the both ran for it they were soon to be over run there was a parked Ghost Jub-Jub hopped into the pilot seat and Fey'R latched on the wing and they took off. They reached another outpost with a Spirit Drop ship about to landed the quickly drove over and tried to get aboard they were successful on getting aboard and the flew out of the area away from the Demon. Truth and Reconciliation The Spirit Drop-ship named "Graceful Present" landed inside the The CSS-class Battle cruiser the guard doors opened up Fey'R and Jub-Jub left the Drop-ship and exited on the hanger floor. Fey'R "Finally were safe." Jub-Jub said in reply "Good thing we got on the ship because I worked up a BIG GRUNTY THIRST! " Fey'R questionably asked him "Grunty thirst?" Jub-Jub Responded "Yea that food nipple better be waiting for me." Jub-Jub put on a burst of speed and ran like a maniac to the methane pod for his food nipple. Fey'R watched his friend run off, he decided walk around the ship to find the Kig-Yar nesting area. On his way found the Command bridge a Sanghilli Zealot Ship master he noticed Fey'R and casually walked down to the lowly Kig-Yar. The Zealot spoke in a hardy deep voice "You were one of the troops in the raid of the Humans vessel you were the only one of your pitiful species to take place in the raid. You were confirmed KIA... Until now." He walked over to a Covenant hologram projector, he was sending a message to High Charity he stopped for a moment to ask "Did any escape with you?" Fey'R replied quickly "An Unggoy named Jub-Jub." the zealot then asked "How many humans did you and the Unggoy kill?" Fey'R thought than said "About six for me and three for Jub-Jub." The Zealot resumed the message when he was done he turned to Fey'R and said "You have enough casualties for a promotion. You are now a Kig-Yar Major." Fey'R was overjoyed at his promotion, His dream was to become a Ship Master and command over his over troops and the promotion got him one step closer. He was able to keep himself calm until he knelled to the Zealot and exited the Bridge and ran off to find Jub-Jub. Promotion Fey'R eventually found Jub-Jub in the methane tank, Jub-Jub was feeding at one of the stands inside the tank. Fey'R knocked on the dome until he got his attention. Jub-Jub finished feeding slipped back into his Unggoy combat harness he exited the methane dome. Jub-Jub asked Fey'R "What you want?" Fey'R responded "I got Promoted." Jub-Jub than asked "What about me?" Fey'R scratched his plumage "He didn't say anything." Jub-Jub gave him a annoyed look and said "That stink... me want to see the brig." "Why do you want to see the brig?" Jub-Jub jumped up and down in excitement "Taunt at Humans." and Jub-Jub once again ran off. Fey'R followed him to the brig There was a Zealot by the cell door controls and Fey'R also spotted two stealth Sanghilli patrolling both side of the brig. Jub-Jub walked up to one of the prison cells and was taunting one of the humans, Fey'R saw the human he wore a gray human uniform and was curled up in the corner of his cell. Jub-Jub was still dancing around the cell but Fey'R noticed he was speaking in hushed tone into a radio transmitter. Fey'R pointed this out to Jub-Jub, they both slowly walked out of the room once they were out they ran to the Command bridge to report back to the Ship Master. They were able to report to the Ship-master but the sanghilli said "The Gravity-lift is under heavy guard there is no way that the Demon is able to penetrate our defenses, They will be killed on sight." Just after he finished a sanghilli on a image transmitter called out "Ship-master the demon has boarded our vessel, what is your plan of action?" The Zealot swore than answered "Send Stealth Specialists and infantry, do not let him go any farther." he turned to Fey'R and Jub-Jub "You two get down there." Fey'R and Jub-Jub knelled and ran to the point of entry. Jub-Jub said to Fey'R "Why demon come here? What you think he want?" Fey'R thought than realized "That human in the cell! the Demon wants to release him." Jub-Jub agreed and said "I vote we run away." Fey'R asked "Why?" Jub-Jub said "Me tried lets go back to island, steal ship." Fey'R nodded "Fine were leaving... But not until I get my new armor." Escape to the Cartographer Jub-Jub claimed a Spirit in the hanger, he was loading it with food supply and battlefield methane tanks. Fey'R fitted himself in Kig-Yar major attire and switched to the stronger model of the Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet he walked over to the ship's armory before he headed to the hanger. He looked trough all the weapons but he really just took a Plasma pistol and clipped it to his belt. When he reached the hanger he heard over the something intercom a voice it sounded very similar to the Ship-Master, It was the Ship-Master, he was combating the Demon. Fey'R froze listing to the every gunshot and plasma bolt being fired after a several minutes of combat there was a silence but after the brief silence he heard humans and what they said was "This looks like a good spot, Chief. We'll mind the store here while you go find the Captain, good luck sir" Fey'R was in panic "They killed the Ship-master and the command decks crew,there is no communication or escape, everyone on the ship is doomed." Fe'R ran as fast as he could to the hanger hoping Jub-Jub was not slain by the Demon. He burst into the hanger room the first thing he did was look around wildly he saw Jub-Jub trying to catch a scrub-grub. Fey'R sighed in relive and walk toward the Spirit he noticed on the opposite side of the hanger a Mgalekgolo pair can trough the opposite door they didn't seem happy they can close to Fey'R the pair of Mqalekgolo were in a rush they didn't want to waste any time one swung his massive shield at Fey'R the Kig-Yar barely dodged the crushing blow after the encounter He rushed to the Spirit drop-ship he explained everything he heard to Jub-Jub. the Unggoy ran onto the ship he called back to Fey'R "Can you fly ship?" Fey'R shrugged "I don't know can you?" Jub-Jub replied "Me try." both hopped on the ship and were about to take off they heard gunshots and shot out of the hanger in an escape to the Silent Cartographer Return to The Silent Cartographer The spirit drop-ship flew over the sparkling water moving closer to land, when it arrived at the Cartographer's beach it stopped and landed the side doors opened Fey'R and Jub-Jub exited the drop-ship. Jub-Jub stretched and yawned "Me tired... Look!" Fey'R activated his defense gauntlet "What is it." Jub-Jub ran over to a small area were a campfire once was. he picked up a stick with a decaying worm like creature on it "This was food." fey'R deactivated his shield and walked over to Jub-Jub "Can you catch another one?" Jub-Jub threw away the rotting worm-like creature and picked up a rock. "Me will catch another one" The next few days were quiet and relaxing for the two but eventually the peace and quiet was ended Seven Spirits were flying toward the island Fey'R spotted them he ran to find Jub-Jub, he was on the beach trying to kill a crab about half his size. Jub-Jub was putting up a fierce fight until he saw the ships heading towards him he was dumbfounded at the sight of seven drop-ships. The crab just headed into the water and swam away. When Fey'R got to Jub-Jub the ships landed near the Spirit they took and about a hundred or more troops were deployed here with tons of supplies, to top it off there was a Zealot in the legion of troops organizing they defenses. Jub-Jub and Fey'R were assigned to a large group defending the entrance to the security override, The Lance consists of six Kig-Yar lead by a Major with the name of Kane, a dozen Unggoy with three Spec-ops Unggoy-Ale,Gadad and Zappap. Kane was a average Kig-Yar good shot dislike of Unggoy and disrespected by sanghilli. Ale was obsessed withe heavy weaponry Gadad was very unintelligent and Zappap was the more intelligent one of the group. Fey'R was leaning against a rock watching every unit patrol the area. Kane walked up to Fey'R and said "Hey you." Fey'R turned to Kane "What?" Kane crossed him arms trying to seen superior "That Unggoy why do pay him even the light of day?" Fey'R sighed "Is it any of your business who i talk to?" Kane started to get aggravated his plumage standing on end. "We are not supposed to be with pitiful Unggoy they are inferior, weak, and smart a a worms. We eat them if we get lucky." Fey'R didn't seem happy with the way he talked to him about Unggoy, In fact he spent his whole military career around Jub-Jub and the two were good friends so Fey'R told him "That Unggoy has been my friend ever since I joined the covenant so tell me why I should listen to a scrub-grub of a Kig-Yar like you." Kane unfolded his arms and was about to say something until both of the Kig-Yar heard something 'Gunshots' they turned to the path that lead to the small structure plate and Security override building and there came once more the Demon, armed with a Rocket launcher, Fey'R was stunned to see him for the third time like he saw him for the first time bursting in the dinning area and slaughtered the entire lance of troops he was with. The Mqalekgolo pair were the first to go being ripped apart by the rockets. Jub-Jub ran to Fey'R "Demon Back we gotta go!" Fey'R in a panicking tone said "How there is no transportation nearby!" Jub-Jub jumped impatiently "Me hid Ship we used, gather some people for our escape Fey'R called the three Spec-Op Unggoy but Gadad was killed by Assault rifle fire as some as he took two steps. Ale ditched his fuel rod and ran to Fey'R Zappap was following close behind Kane called his remaining lance of Kig-Yar two were left. The small lance tried to escape the fire fight but the two Kig_Yar were shot down by pistol shots, the few ran into a hidden cave blocked by rock they crawled through and found the spirit pared on a ledge hidden by leave all of the covenant troops hoped on and Jub-Jub started to engine. The Spirit took off they flew to the sea and noticed a Human aircraft incoming Jub-Jub said over the intercom "everyone hold on" He turned on the boost and the Spirit flew speedily toward the Human vessel Jub-Jub also said "Someone get on turret." Ale got out of the clamp and ran to the Plasma turret's controls and started to fire at the hostile aircraft. Both aircraft engaged one another fire bullets plasma bolts swerving all around until finally the hostile vessel was smoking it's engines were failing and it came plummeting toward the island. Fey'R looked at Kane with a roguish smile. Kane moaned as he said "Fine I give the two there props for the performance in the dogfight. But don't let it get to your head Ird." Follow the Demon Jub-Jub flew closer to the island he saw the demon Board another Human vessel similar to the one they shot-down "Demons escapeing should engage?" Fey'R called back "Fire at position there is little the Demon can do in the situation." Jub-Jub agreed "Prepared to fire Ale." the Unggoy gave a thumbs up "Ready." the Spirit flew to the human airship but by the time they got there it was to late the ship flew into a honeycomb-like passage the Spirit stopped over were they once were. "Should we follow?" Fey'R thought about it but before he could answer Kane responded "We should follow and ambush the Demon." Jub-Jub set the engine "O.K here we go!" The spirit descended into the pit were the human ship had went into. Once they landed they docked the ship and hopped out. Kane walked around looking at the dead husks with were once Sangheilli infantry "More dead." Ale hopped out of the turret "Bad guy near by" Fey'R headed toward the door "Hey we should move ahead." The troop entered the hallway and there were dozens of Unggoy corpses they tried there best to not step on the bodies. Ale and Zappap started to freak out at the sight of all the dead Covenant troops everywhere. Kane stood over a ripped up corpse what was once a Shanghilli Minor "The demon must have blew through here pretty fast just look at this guy it looks as if he were shredded up by razor blades." Zappap was shaking in fear as if the Demon whould pop out of nowere. "Were you think he now?" Jub-Jub piked up plasma grenade and checked it to see if i was in good condition "If Demon here me kill with this. hehehe big boom will come from this!" Ale trudged over to Fey'R "Me wonder if he okay?" Fey'R "Hes okay...crazy for sure but okay." Kane piked up a needler,reloaded and clipped it to his belt "We all better get moving you never know what could happen if we stay here to long." They all progressed through the passages and tunnels through the Forerunner structure. All along the path were dead troops and lots of ammunition. The keep moving along untill they came to a large canyon, it was lightly snowing, silenced was all that rendered through the air. Fey'R walked around the area "No survivors...Wait whats this?" It was a upturned human vechicle it seemed to be in modernity good condition Fey'R called Kane over "So Ird? what is it?" Ale walked up to the exotic vechile and lightly tapped it with his foot. "Me see this before humans call it a warthog." Zappap scratched his head bewildered "Huh? that make no sense it look more like thorn beast." Zappap and Ale started to argue about what they should call it, Fey'R, Kane and Jub-Jub upturned the vehicle